wings_of_fire_experiments_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Enigma (3N19M4)
Enigma is an experiment created by Darkmoon. Please do not touch her! Appearance Enigma has a pitch black body, with smooth scales covering all of her. Her eyes are light green, and they seem to flow in the dark when she gets mad. Her wings are rather large, with the wing membranes being the same color as her scales. She has short spines along her back that can glow blue in her rage mode. Her tail is a bit strange, with two fins acting as rudders to help her steer. Behavior Enigma is very mysterious and aloof, hence her name. She behaves a bit like a panther, and has been seen to stalk her prey through the shadows before making a blindingly fast attack and retreating again. She forms very close bonds, but it takes a long time for her to warm up to another dragon. She is wild and uncivilized most times, and very dangerous when she gets enraged. Abilities Enigma has multiple unique abilities. Her most stunning is her rage mode, which is triggered whenever she gets into an intense battle or she is extremely angry. In rage mode, she has glowing blue spines and her shots never run out. In addition to this, she can shoot plasma blasts, which are essentially balls of flaming hot blue fire. She is also very fast, has great senses, can steer better than average, and has retractable claws. History She was brought to the Lab as an egg, where her original NightWing/SeaWing DNA was altered with some SkyWing and some unknown DNA. She was raised in the lab, and grew up with little to no social skills. She lived in the lab for twelve years, and hated every day of it. She finally got her freedom when the lab was destroyed. After the destruction of Dustorm's Lab, Enigma flew as far away from the lab as she could get. She expected to get to Pantala, but discovered the Hidden World on her way there. She met her friend Shimmer there, and a few others. She eventually left, and went to see how the other experiments were doing. She ran into Damaged, Wolverine, Blade, and their families briefly before departing into the shadows again. Relationships Shimmer: She met her friend after the destruction of the first lab. Although she was a little wary of the Light Fury at first, they became friends. Enigma now considers Shimmer to be a valuable ally and her closest friend. Blade: Although she has respect for the hybrid experiment, Enigma has always remained distant from Blade. She is a little wary of the silver experiment. Wolverine: Well, to put it simply, she's not very fond of him. His harsh mannerisms and rough personality encourage her to keep a distance, and she does. However, she does respect him, and wishes him well in the rest of his life. Damaged: She tolerates him, and respects him like most other experiments. Like anyone else, she is wary and doesn't fully trust him. Excalibur: She likes the nervous, quiet dragonet and appreciates him as a balance to his rambunctious sister. Wolf: She's not really fond of the bouncy young dragon, but put a up with her due to who her parents are. Danger: She feels the same way about him that she feels about Wolf. She doesn't like how he's the loud, trouble making type, but she can tolerate him when he's being good. Gallery 2019-08-19_16-32-13_063.jpg|Sketch by me 114808_bZYU9zsW.png|Human version by me Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Experiments Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings